Bloodthirsty
by EbonyLuna36
Summary: My take on the cliche version of Edward leaving. Bella was changed- and falls into alliance with Laurent and Victoria. Together, they create a plan that will most definitely cause trouble... But what happens when the Cullen's have to stop those plans?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We all remember the cliche version of New Moon where Bella gets bitten in the meadow by Laurent. This is MY VERSION. I've skipped over some parts, for instance, the entire Changing scene. There's nothing you need to know, she gets bit by Laurent, it hurts, and the wolves aren't there to save her. They won't play a major part in my story, because I don't like them. Now..**

**I'll start at the important part... The waking...**

XxXxX The Waking XxXxX

I awoke thirsty. That should have been no shock to me. My life had been completely altered, and ended, in one single, terrifying moment. A moment so short that I felt humiliated that it could cause such change, such horrifyingly painful a change.

The thirst was the first thing I noticed. That terrible burning sensation in the back of my throat that wouldn't be quenched with water, but only the life blood of a living creature. A creature that was living- unlike myself.

My eyes opened, and I saw the gray sky above me, such a gloomy sight, but yet so fitting for my mood.

My hands clawed at my throat, as though maybe if I ripped open my granite skin, exposed my throat to the air, that the terrible burning would stop.

I stood, and my new born eyes took in the woods around my for only a brief moment. Everything was so sharp. So green. It was as though I had been walking with sunglasses on my entire life, only to have them be removed at my death.

I wasn't able to enjoy my new eyesight, for the animalistic hunger took over my body, and I found myself running. My body moved in strange lurches, my new found speed shocked me, but not enough to drag myself back into reality. I ran hunched over, my head was up, searching my surrounding for food.

And suddenly I smelled the most delicious thing I could have ever imagined. It was food to a starving man, amplified a thousand times. Water to a thirty man, but I wasn't just thirsty. I felt like I was dying. Dying, and the only way to live again was to get that smell, get it and rip it open, consume- no devour it. And I would.

It was there now, standing directly in front of me. The beautiful smell was deer. I froze in my tracks, my body finding no problem in stopping so suddenly for the amazing speed I was going before. Momentum was nothing anymore.

Every law of physics was defied, but none of that mattered to me.

The doe regarded me with weary eyes. It was young, I could tell that much. It's eyes were a deep brown, but they were dull, lifeless.

I bared my teeth at it.

My body knew it was about to be satisfied, that unbearable thirst was about to be quenched, and that knowledge alone was near ecstasy to me.

My nostrils flared, and at that slight movement, it ran. It turned on it's think legs and began to sprint through the forest, and my body tensed for the chase.

It was too easy to catch it. To take it's neck in between my strong hands. For a moment, I felt the tendons strain under my claws, the muscles tense, perhaps for what was to come.

But that was only for a moment, because I opened my mouth wide- as wide as it would go- and bit down.

My teeth cut through the flesh of the animal like butter, a grim analogy, and the blood flowed into my mouth, hot and beautiful. I dropped to my knees, bringing the deer closer, holding in almost a loving embrace, as I proceeded to drain it dry.

The ecstasy ended too soon. I had drained all the blood I could, none else came to me, and I tossed the carcass of the animal aside.

I stared at it proudly, my first kill. I wasn't completely satisfied, but I felt better. My head felt clearer, and I realized just how much the thirst had clouded my mind. I took in my surroundings giddily.

Oh, the colors were so much sharper. The greens were so vibrant- the colors contrasting more than they ever had in my life. My human life, my mind corrected.

I was a vampire now, and there was no need to pretend to be ignorant of that.

But I was so alone! The Cullen's had gone, and it didn't strike me that they would be too thrilled when they found out I was a vampire.

I was a newborn in the world and completely alone, like an abandoned child. But I didn't need them. This new world may have been unfamiliar, but I understood it. It was as though I had been told how to do something, but was now really trying to do it myself for the first time. I knew what it was like to be a vampire, but it was now that I was officially one.

I sat down on the ground, not caring if my clothes were getting wet. They were torn anyway from my running, and the color of my shirt was caked and stiff with my own dried blood.

Ignoring the remnants of the thirst, I struggled to remember all of the vital details of my change.

It was Laurent. I knew that, of course. I could remember our conversation, my pleading with him for my life. A worthless attempt, I know now. How could I have expected him to spare me my pathetic life?

But there was something that didn't add up, and that was why I had been changed. Why had he stopped feeding? Was there something wrong with my blood?

I sniffed, slightly insulted.

There was nothing wrong with my blood, I thought. After all, I had been complimented on it many times. I closed my eyes, blocking out thoughts of my lost love- now wasn't the time.

But then I remembered the last piece of the puzzle- the bears. They had made their presences known the instant Laurent had bitten me. Had they chased him off? No. He was a vampire, and didn't need to be afraid of a few mutant bears.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps caught my attention. My head snapped up, and my new body did two things simultaneously. I crouched into a defensive position, if whatever was coming was a threat, I would be prepared, and I inhaled sharply, trying to perhaps learn something of my approaching visitor through their scent.

I caught a flash of something dark flying through the trees, and tensed even more. It was a vampire, that I was sure. Nothing could move at such a high speed except the immortal.

But then, with a pang of recognition, my posture relaxed- but only slightly- and I tried to loose the more feral side of myself, so that I would be able to converse.

This person had talking to do.

**A/N: That's all I'm giving you. **

**...**

**Only joking.**

"Laurent?"

**A/N: _That's_ all I'm giving you. I couldn't let you all get your hopes up for Edward or Alice could I? Nope. Leave me a review, and we'll see what Laurent wants with Bella, hmm?**

**Ebony**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is full of meetings, and planning. Because that's what devious, hurt people do, right? We plan...**

XxXxX The Planning XxXxX

Laurent walked through the trees with a grace that no longer shocked me. I would move with that grace now, wouldn't I?

He stood a few feet further away than was probably necessary, and eyed the dead deer carcass of mine with a distaste.

Staring at him, he stared back, and for a moment I was so full of different emotions I felt like maybe that's all I could do, stare at him.

The first emotion, naturally, was curiosity. Why was he here? Did he come to finish the job? Maybe that's what he had planned with Victoria. He would put me through the worst pain imaginable, the change, and then hand me over to her evil clutches and let her do with me as she pleased. But that couldn't have been it, after all had he not told me that in the clearing? What could have changed his mind so much from killing me, to turning me in such a short time?

The second emotion was anger. What the hell was he doing here? Did he think it would be okay for him to bite me and then leave me? Some company would have been better than none at the time, and I was sure the least he could have done was lay his icy skin on my burning forehead. Was he so _cruel?_

But the last emotion was probably the smartest; fear. He had no more business with me- did he? I already knew everything about vampires, and there was nothing left for him to tell. Nothing left to give him a sense of duty. Maybe he would get a sick pleasure of turning me loose on the unsuspecting people of the world, and watch me gorge myself on their blood.

Or maybe my mind, which worked so much faster now, was jumping to the worst conclusions.

"Bella, I believe that the last two times we have met you were under the impression I was going to kill you, and I don't think we have had a proper introduction," he said, stepping closer carefully. "I am Laurent **(insert long last name here, because the author doesn't want to take the time to give him one)**."

I stared at the hand he offered me, but did nothing else.

Slowly, when he realized that I wouldn't return the offer of friendship, his hand fell to his side, but he seemed unfazed by my blatant rejection.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my body still slightly tensed, waiting for the sign that he was going to attack me, hoping that maybe I could make a run for it.

He smiled, and he was beautiful. There was no doubt about that, but it wasn't his smile I wanted to see. The thought of him- _the back of my mind whispered his name ever so slightly- _Edward_-_ sent a shocking wave of anger through me.

Anger that was white hot and irrational. Why did I feel so- angry? So utterly furious? So out of control...

"I have... a proposition. But I can see the questions in your eyes, please, ask them," he said, smiling gently at me. I glared.

Hell yes I had questions!

"Why did you change me?" I asked through clenched teeth. My anger surprised me. Never in my human life had I felt such anger, such hatred. It took my entire self control to stop myself from ripping open Laurent's throat.

He sighed. "I hadn't planned on it actually. A pack of werewolves came and chased me away, but I was too fast for them. I wonder why they just left you there to change."

Wolves? What the hell? I had never heard about werewolves!

**(Right there- that's the last mention of the wolves except for a chapter with someone from Bella's past... Hehehe, never mind... Read on!)**

He turned his back to me- the perfect time to attack, my mind registered- and began walking the direction he'd come from. He stopped when my footsteps did not follow his, and turned to look at me.

"Are you going to follow me? I'll answer your questions as we walk," he said, giving me another flash of his white teeth, a shocking contrast to the color of his skin.

I followed.

We walked in silence for a moment, I think he understood the fact that inside my mind, there was a war raging, a war of anger and confusion.

"Why weren't you there when I awoke?"

"Honestly, after the first hour of your screaming I was quite sick of it," he said nonchalantly. "And it also took a while to convince Victoria that we should keep you around. You and her have some talking to do," he stated, nodding.

"I don't know about that- isn't she still set on my death?" I asked, shocked. He shook his head vehemently.

"No, I think you two will have a lot in common, perhaps," he said mysteriously.

I didn't answer. This was too much, in so little time. I feel like I was missing half of the puzzle.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a while.

"Me and Victoria have a home, after I decided to leave the Denali coven. Some of the women there were very... pushy," he answered, smirking.

Just up ahead I was able to see a break in the trees, a place where the light filtered through the thick green canopy. I took the lead now, sure that this was the place we were headed, and Laurent let me, falling back slightly.

The house was beautiful. Modern, unlike the Victorian style houses the- Cullen's- had. It was solid brick, two stories with a probable basement.

"I can't believe how close you were this entire time," I murmured, continuing my examination of the house.

He smiled wryly. "Well, I have a feeling that we won't be here for long, so don't get attached."

His words confused me- would I be staying with them? But I didn't get the chance to question him on it, because it was at that instant that Victoria decided to make her presence known.

The door opened, and she exited. Her face was just as beautiful but terrifying as it had been months ago when we had met. Her face looked wary though, and she eyed me with obvious distaste.

"Victoria," I murmured in a greeting. She didn't answer, her black eyes looked past me at Laurent.

"Has she agreed?" she asked him, ignoring my presence for the moment.

I turned to Laurent for the answers, but he had both of his hands up in surrender.

"I've told her nothing, I thought that you would want to be the one," he answered, slowly lowering his hands, and smiling once again at me.

He walked past me, murmuring something low in Victoria's ear before dissapearing into the house, leaving us to each other.

I took the first wary steps towards her, the sooner we finished this, the sooner I would be able to leave.

"Come in," she said, her tone void of any real emotion. I followed her into the house.

The air changed, it smelled vaugly of vanilla and fresh cut flowers, a smell that I never really registered would go with someone as... frightening as Victoria.

The house was quiet- I don't know where Laurent was anymore, and decorated tastefully.

I guess vampires all have impeccable taste, my mind though wryly as she led me through a maze of complicated rooms.

Finally she stopped in a room with three glass walls. The air was warmer in here, and I had a feeling that it might have been rather uncomfortable to my human self, but it felt nice now.

"Sit," she muttered, motioning to a plush arm chair, she sat in an identical one across from me.

I felt a wave of irrational anger. _Why was she bossing me around like I was a child?_ I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying something that would probably get me killed.

I took the seat, and we stared at each other for a long moment, sizing each other up.

"This is awkward," she mumbled.

I silently agreed, but offered nothing else to the conversation. Another quiet minute past.

"He left you."

It was a statement, not a question, which shocked me out of my staring game. I leaned forward slightly, clenching my fists against the anger I felt.

"I don't understand what you mean," I said through clenched teeth.

She smirked, but it was almost sad.

"I can see it in your eyes, you remind me of myself," she murmured, her voice calming.

"I am nothing like you," I spat, turning my head away from her penetrating gaze.

"Oh, but you are Bella!" she said, leaning forward. "You see, your mate killed my James, and now left you!"

She replied it almost gleefully.

I was seeing red, and suddenly, snapping her neck in this pretty little room seemed very appealing.

"Yes he left me!" I snarled, sadness and anger ripping apart my insides. "Are you happy now?"

She looked something I hadn't expected to see; sympathetic.

"I know how you feel," she answered, looking off out one of the glass walls at the surrounding Forrest. "But he's still out there, isn't he. He's not _dead_, you still have a chance," she spat.

"He's as good as dead!" I roared. My unbeating heart twisted at these words, but I knew deep down that they were true. He would never want me back. "At least you know that James loved you! He didn't want to leave you! Edward left because _he wanted too_!"

I stood up from my chair, and grabbed it within my hands, throwing it at one of the glass walls. It shattered into a thousand shards of glass, littering the floor and outside grass, like glittering candy.

It was quiet after that. The only sounds heard were my heavy breathing.

Victoria regarded me calmly, a hint of triumph in her eyes.

"Yes. He left you. You're angry aren't you?" Victoria asked, already knowing the answer.

"Duh!" I snarled at her.

"You want to get back at him don't you?" she asked, a smile slowly spreading on her face.

"Yes," I muttered without thinking. "Wait- no, it isn't his fault... I don't want to hurt him," I answered, rethinking. My anger seemed to melt away at the thought of Edward in pain. No, he shouldn't be in pain.

Victoria looked put out, but was thinking quickly. I could almost see the gears moving in her head.

"Alright, then don't hurt _him_," she said, smiling. "Hurt _every body else_. Hurt_ them_."

"Who's them?" I asked, confused.

"The _humans_."

I grew suspicious. Victoria seemed too... eager to help me.

_Isn't that just sympathy? I mean, she went through the same thing you're going through now. Maybe she really does want to help._

_Yeah_, I silently agreed. _Or maybe she has ulterior motives._

But did I care? That was the question.

I just felt so angry. So angry in fact, that I did want to hurt people- that I wanted each and every one of them to feel the pain that I did every single day without him.

The anger scared me. But the fact I was scared angered me more. What was happening to me? Why was I so angry- why did I have these feelings that I didn't have before?

I didn't have the answers, but I knew one thing. I would hurt the humans.

"Deal," I agreed, sticking out my hand. That's what you do when you agree to something- offer friendship, and seal it with a shake.

Victoria smiled triumphantly, and gripped my hand in hers.

"Yes. Good deal."

**A/N: Woww. Bella's ganna hurt some humans for fun. Some of you questioning the change in emotions? She's a newborn- and newborns are irrationally angry. They're angry about EVERYTHING. So- Bella's pissed.**

**Leave me a review pretty please...**

**Ebony**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we are again, and honestly I think I'm going to like this chapter. Because you see- once people plan, they fulfill those plans.**

**So I give you...**

XxXxX The Fulfilling XxXxX

"So, we're hunting them," I said, standing partly concealed in the woods, but watching the humans at a safe distance.

"Yes," Victoria answered. "But you're just a child still, so I will bring one to you," she answered, smiling gently at me. I smiled back. I was excited for my first real kill.

Victoria began walking towards a gathering of humans who were standing closer to the woods than to the city.

I had been listening into their conversation for a while now, and knew that they were on a date together.

"...blood bath. Tim Burton is a genius," the guy said, wrapping his arm around the girls shoulder.

"Yeah, and Johnny Depp is an amazing actor," the girl said, leaning into his arm.

"If you keep going on about him like that, I'll think you like him more than me," the boy teased, bumping against her side playfully.

It was rather sickening, and I most certainly do not mean Johnny Depp. **( I agree Bella, the man is flipping fantastic...)** I meant their love, they way they stared at each other. The glint in their eyes, the contentment they feel in that one moment. They had it all without even knowing it, and I was going to rip it away from them in a single moment.

And I would enjoy it. If I didn't get to love- why should they? If I didn't get to live- they shouldn't! It all made perfect sense to my twisted mind, and I watched gleefully as Victoria approached them.

"Which one do you want Bella? They're both rather tasty," Victoria said, not bothering to keep her voice down. The humans noticed her and stopped their walking along the edge of the woods.

"Huh?" The girl said, burrowing herself closer to her boyfriend.

_Yes sweetheart, be afraid._

"Well Bella?" Victoria asked again, beginning to circle the couple.

"The boy," I called, bringing their attention to me. They had to squint in order to see me with their imperfect eyes. I was sure I was a sight to see, I was beautiful, I had looked into the mirror at Victoria and Laurent's house.

I stepped closer, as Victoria narrowed her circle. Their heartbeats were utterly beautiful, a symphony of drums, the tempo's beating nervously... Perfect...

"What do you want?" The girl asked, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut for me.

Victoria stopped her prowling in front of the girl. Leaning closer, she mesmerized the girl with her looks, stopping both the young couple. I could hear their heartbeats pick up, beating out an erratic tempo.

"I want you," Victoria said, taking a pale, slim finger. She traced it down the girls cheek.

"Your cold," the girl whispered, but we heard it.

Victoria chuckled, and it sounded beautiful to them, I'm sure.

"Yes, I'm very cold."

And she attacked. I was standing behind Victoria, and didn't have a clear view of what was happening. I saw her throw her head back, red hair flying, and heard the heart-wrenching scream of the girl.

But it was the boyfriend I was watching. His eyes were wide with horror, and I could almost see his world shattering as he watched his girlfriend being drained to death.

I closed my eyes. If I watched, I would loose my nerve, I would start feeling sympathy for them.

I thought of him. Not him- my mind screamed, Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward! I let the fury my body felt at his name fill me, let the rage take over, and before I knew it, Victoria was standing in front of me, her arm hooked through the boys.

He was screaming, but wasn't staring at me like I figured he would be. He was trying to twist his body around, trying to make his way back to his girlfriend who was laying dead in the grass.

The smell of fresh blood took over my senses, and deep growls ripped from my throat.

The smell was so much sweeter than the animal I'd drank from. My nostrils flared as I tried to take in the entire smell.

The boy smelled like cinnamon. Sweet, earthy.

"Beautiful," I snarled, the words and my tone of voice a sharp contrast.

I reached out a pale hand and took the boy by the throat (his skin burned my hand, he was so hot), forcing him to look at me- not his dead girlfriend.

"Vanessa," he whimpered, his eyes- green my mind registered- weren't looking at me still. I wanted him to look at me.

"Hush," I whispered, trying to make my voice soothing. It must have worked, because his eyes darted to my face, taking it in slowly. I allowed him to study me for a moment, trying to focus on everything but the burn in my throat.

"I'm so-"

I never let him finish.That moment would haunt me for the rest of my existence, and each and everyday of my "life" I wondered what the boy would have said. What his last words, whispered in terror, would have been.

My teeth pierced his neck just as easily as they had with the deer, but this time the elixir that flowed into my mouth was so much... better.

I could taste the life, so raw and powerful, yet so easy to take away. I felt pulse of the heartbeat, driving the blood toward my awaiting throat, and I moaned in pleasure at the taste.

Incomparable to the animal blood. Gosh- how had the Cullen's survived like that? Their name sparked nothing within me this time- I was too far gone.

I drank in deep gulps, wanting to savor each drop, but not enough to slow down my pace. Too soon for my liking, the body was dry, and I cradled him in my arms for a moment, staring at his eyes. They were open and glassy.

I laid his body next to Vanessa, and wished deep down that I knew the boys name. This was historic for me- my first real kill, and I knew nothing about the boy other than his girlfriends name.

"That was good," Victoria stated, grinning at me. "More than good, really. Brilliant."

I took a mock bow, smiling. "Thank you, I'll be here for eternity!"

We howled in laughter at my joke which was so ironically true.

We'd live forever, and if forever tasted anything like the blood I'd drank tonight, I was going to love it.

**A/N: I couldn't stand to write such a long chapter with the couple, because I know everything about them. I know the boys name- and I know exactly what he was going to say, but I won't tell. **

**Leave me a review- pretty please?**

**Ebony**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back again, and we're taking a jump in time folks, not too far, but far enough. Because once people plan, and then fulfill, they tend to make more plans. Bigger plans...**

**So here we are with...**

XxXxX The Dreaming XxXxX

_One Year Later; Seattle; January 22, 10:39 A.M._

I'd changed. I wasn't talking about the one that had happened nearly a year ago, I was talking about the one that happened much more gradually. So gradual it was, that I was oblivious to it.

But I was changed.

I was sick. Twisted. Sadistic. I took great pleasure in killing, and I told myself each and every time that it was in revenge for what I had lost. My love, and then my life.

I held a secret resentment towards Victoria and Laurent. Yes, they saved me from death, but was that really such a blessing?

I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Bella? Bella!" Victoria shouted at me, glaring at me.

I glared back.

"You disturbed me from my thoughts, Vicky," I said, using the nickname she utterly despised against her. I also took a great pleasure in the much more innocent game of annoying the hell out of my comrades. I cracked myself up.

She sniffed, but said nothing else. I sat up, raising an eyebrow. She'd made an effort to come the four miles I had run just to get away from everything for a while.

Solitary had become my friend. My lone, friend, it seemed in this endless world. Hell- I corrected. Endless hell.

She obviously had something she wanted to say to me... I was patient for a moment, giving her the appropraitte time to get whatever it was off her chest, and when she said nothing I took matter into my own hands.

"Speak wench!"

Yes, I considered that, my own hands. She snarled a few profanities before finally getting to the point.

"I thought you might want to know something," she stated, her frown turning into a smirk. She walked to wear I lay sprawled in the grass.

I lay back, relaxing my body. She was no threat, so I don't know why I had been so tensed...

"And what would that be?" I asked absentmindedly. I pulled grassed up between closed fists, finding a strange pleasure in it, and waited for her to answer once again. I was unusually patient this morning.

She frowned at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Bella.. Have you ever heard of a newborn army?"

That caught my attention. My curiosity was peaked, but I was also annoyed. How stupid did she think I was?

"Of course," I spat at her, my eyes wide. "But what exactly are you suggesting Victoria? Because obviously you wouldn't mention something like this without having a suggestion..."

Her smirk broke into a full blown smile.

"An army Bella! Purely for our own amusement. We can turn hundreds- thousands- and wait. Wait for them to mature only slightly- only enough that they can control their anger-"

Ah, yes. The anger. The one emotion that ruled my world, anymore.

"-And then go for something that we'd never thought of attempting before!" She said, her tone rising in excitement. I was smiling by now- definitely seeing the places this could be going.

"And what would that be- dear Victoria?"

"Why- dear Bella- take over the Volturi. Take control of the vampire world- and then dominate the human one. Make them our slaves!" She cried, tossing her head back and laughing.

"World domination?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit cliche?"

She frowned.

"Cliche- but possible," she answered."It will be harder, seeing as you don't have an extraordinary power that could help us."

I rose my hands in defense.

"It's not my fault! My power is probably something that I can voluntarily turn on and off, unlike some other peoples

_(mind reading)_

powers. _(Seers)_."

I was young still, barely a year old, and even though I had gained control- who needed it? It wasn't as if I had to hold back around humans. I killed them when I wanted to- which was quite often.

"Laurent wants it too- that's a shock you know. He usually doesn't go with our crazy plans," Victoria said, turning and walking in the vague direction for our house. "He must really believe in it this time."

"Or he has a death wish," I mumbled, grinning like a maniac. I lay back and stared up at the sky, such a clear gray today. There was a storm coming. The animals around me were quiet, and I could feel the static electricity in the air.

A storm is coming, I thought to myself. A big one.

But it was only after I thought that did I wonder- was it really nature I was talking about- or was a bigger, even worse storm going to happen right here on earth. To me.

"Nah."

**A/N: It's short- and I bloody know it. But honestly, there was only so much of the story that belongs in the DREAMING chapter, you know? But there's the plan. Hehehe.**

**Leave me a glorious review- would you?**

Ebony


End file.
